Amazon Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = 1 | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. lt has the possibility to contain items such as: Amethyst Misted Aura Collection Phoenix Material Collection Crown of Hades Collection Shim'Tar Regalia Gear Greek God Emblems Accelerated Tactical Mods Power Efficiency Chest Mod Guardian Angel Neck Mod Crafting Materials Exobytes Focusing Elements Ultimate Soders ...And More! | quote = }} An Amazon Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was released alongside the Amazon Fury Part III episode. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the new Duo Event, Monster Training. Head to Amazon Underworld to face the children of the God of Monsters! You can find this in your On Duty menu under the “Events” tab. Monster Training can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. . Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. Some of these items will be included inside a separate capsule or box inside the Time Capsule. *Collections: Born of Fire *Collections: It's the End of the Underworld! *Collections: Love is Love *Greek God Emblems **Emblem of the Amazon Eagle **Emblem of Aphrodite **Emblem of Ares **Emblem of Athena **Emblem of Hades **Emblem of Hecate **Emblem of Hera **Emblem of Zeus **Enhanced Emblem of the Amazon Eagle **Enhanced Emblem of Aphrodite **Enhanced Emblem of Ares **Enhanced Emblem of Athena **Enhanced Emblem of Hades **Enhanced Emblem of Hecate **Enhanced Emblem of Hera **Enhanced Emblem of Zeus *Shim'Tar Regalia gear **Belt of Shim'Tar Box **Breastplate of Shim'Tar Box **Bulwark of Shim'Tar Box **Gauntlets of Shim'Tar Box **Greaves of Shim'Tar Box **Helm of Shim'Tar Box **Leggings of Shim'Tar Box **Pauldrons of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Belt of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Breastplate of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Bulwark of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Gauntlets of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Greaves of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Helm of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Leggings of Shim'Tar Box **Enhanced Pauldrons of Shim'Tar Box *Zeus's Heavenly Lightning Amulet *Amazon Anomaly Capsule (temporarily) Phased Out *Amazon Provisions Capsule (up to game update 75) *Amazon Tactical Mod Capsule (up to game update 75) *Greek God Emblem Capsule *Shim'Tar Regalia Capsule Time Capsule Versions Gallery TC 441.jpg Loot - Lockbox and Amazon Time Capsule.png Icon Time Capsule.png|Original Icon Icon TC 2.png|Second Icon See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box